bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
WHITE TOWER ROCKS
|print usa = August 1, 2006 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-0612-2 |chapters = 116. WHITE TOWER ROCKS 117. Remnant 2 the Shadow 118. The Supernal Tag 119. Secret of the Moon 120. Shake Hands With Grenades 121. In Sane We Trust 122. Don’t Lose Your Grip On 123. Pledge My Pride To |viz = 116. WHITE TOWER ROCKS 117. Remnant 2 (Deny the Shadow) 118. Supernal Tag 119. Secret of the Moon 120. Shake Hands with Grenades 121. In Sane We Trust 122. Don't Lose Your Grip 123. Pledge My Pride }} WHITE TOWER ROCKS is the fourteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihōin race to save Ichigo's friends from Rukia Kuchiki's cold-blooded brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. They arrive to find Ganju in tatters, and Rukia with him. Ichigo is bent on defeating her brother this time, but he is nowhere near prepared. Can he learn decades' worth of skill in just a matter of days? Bleach All Stars Chapters 116. White Tower Rocks Yoruichi reveals her secret to Ichigo. Byakuya cuts down Ganju, and Ichigo comes to save them. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jūshirō Ukitake # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Midori Tōno Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 41: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia 117. Remnant 2 the Shadow Ichigo and Byakuya begin to fight, but Yoruichi interrupts. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Jūshirō Ukitake # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 41: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia 118. The Supernal Tag Yoruichi takes Ichigo away from Byakuya, telling him that in 3 days she will make Ichigo stronger than him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Zabimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Hanatarō Yamada # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 42: Flash Goddess Yoruichi, Dances! 119. Secret of the Moon Ukitake helps Hanatarō and Ganju. Ishida and Orihime are on the move. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Rukia Kuchiki # Hanatarō Yamada # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Toshimori Umesada # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 42: Flash Goddess Yoruichi, Dances! 120. Shake Hands With Grenades Yoruichi starts Ichigo's special training. As Orihime and Ishida run into a group of Shinigami. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Makizō Aramaki # Unnamed 12th Division Member # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 42: Flash Goddess Yoruichi, Dances! * Episode 43: The Despicable Shinigami 121. In Sane We Trust Mayuri Kurotsuchi takes an interest in Orihime. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Unnamed 12th Division Member # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Makizō Aramaki # Tatsuki Arisawa (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 43: The Despicable Shinigami 122. Don’t Lose Your Grip On Ishida fights Mayuri. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Makizō Aramaki # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Jirōbō Ikkanzaka (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 43: The Despicable Shinigami 123. Pledge My Pride To Ishida finds out what happened to the soul of his grandfather. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Sōken Ishida (photograph) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 43: The Despicable Shinigami Author's Notes References Navigation 14